popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenohira no Kakumei
Lyrics Nihongo ふいに風が走る　薄い時をめぐる 誰かのため息が聞こえる スキとかキライとか　大騒ぎするけど はじまりはいつでも簡単 Ah　こんな今のわたしには 恋なんて似合わないでしょ？ 無駄な言葉をはぶいたら さりげなく連れ出して Romaji Fui ni kaze ga hashiru usui toki wo meguru Dareka no tameiki ga kikoeru Suki toka kirai toka oosawagi suru kedo Hajimari wa itsu demo kantan Ah konna ima no watashi ni wa Koi nante niawanai desho? Mudana kotoba wo habuitara Sarigenaku tsuredashite English Translation The wind suddenly runs and turns over thin time I hear somebody let out a sigh There's a chance I won't like it and make a fuss Beginnings are always so simple Ah so now this is for me Love doesn't suit me, right? If I omit those useless words Casually take me away Long Version ふいに風が走る　薄い時をめぐる 誰かのため息が聞こえる スキとかキライとか　大騒ぎするけど はじまりはいつでも簡単 Ah　こんな今のわたしには 恋なんて似合わないでしょ？ 無駄な言葉をはぶいたら さりげなく連れ出して ふと瞳が遭うたびに　掌に革命 乾いた汗つかみ　消えてく そっと腕をのばす　君に触れたいけど 友だちを超えないプライド Ah　こんな今のわたしには 君なんて似合わないでしょ？ 「スキ」の台詞をはぶいたら 私らしくいられる 本当のこと　言わない　恋してても この感覚　いま改革 冷めるように操作している Ah　こんな今のわたしには 恋なんて似合わないでしょ？ 無駄な言葉をはぶいたら ねえ　いますぐ連れ出して Long Romaji Fui ni kaze ga hashiru usui toki wo meguru Dareka no tameiki ga kikoeru Suki toka kirai toka oosawagi suru kedo Hajimari wa itsu demo kantan Ah konna ima no watashi ni wa Koi nante niawanai desho? Mudana kotoba wo habuitara Sarigenaku tsuredashite Futo me ga au tabi ni tenohira ni kakumei Kawaita ase tsukami kiete ku Sotto ude wo nobasu kimi ni furetai kedo Tomodachi wo koenai puraido Ah konna ima no watashi ni wa Kimi nante niawanai desho? "Suki" no serifu wo habuitara Watashi rashiku i rareru Hontou no koto iwanai koishi tete mo Kono kankaku ima kaikaku Sameru you ni sousa shite iru Ah konna ima no watashi ni wa Koi nante niawanai desho? Mudana kotoba wo habuitara Nee ima sugu tsuredashite Long English The wind suddenly runs and turns over thin time I hear somebody let out a sigh There's a chance I won't like it and make a fuss Beginnings are always so simple Ah so now this is for me Love doesn't suit me, right? If I omit those useless words Casually take me away Whenever our eyes suddenly meet, there's a revolution in my hands I catch a dry sweat and vanish I gently reach out my arms to touch you Pride doesn't exceed my friends Ah so now this is for me I don't suit you, right? If I omit those words of "love" I can be myself Don't say that truth is within love This feeling will reform now I'll work to cool it down Ah so now this is for me Love doesn't suit me, right? If I omit those useless words Hey, just take me away now Song Connections/Remixes *掌の革命 is an arrangement of the Tokimeki Memorial song of the same name, from the 1996 Tokimeki Memorial Best Vocal Collection 2 album. The original was also composed by Seiya Murai and written by Kiyomi Kumano, but was sung by Tomoko Naka, the voice actress of the Tokimeki Memorial character Yuina Himoo. *A long version appears on the pop'n music Artist Collection natural bear & Kiyommy + Seiya album. *A remixed version, titled 掌の革命 moonlit mix appears on the V-RARE SOUNDTRACKS vol.7 album. Trivia *'掌の革命' is Seiya Murai's last collaboration with Kiyomi Kumano in BEMANI. Music Comment We self-covered the image song that appeared from "that" game. This is Kiyommy+Seiya's sound origin. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:Kiyommy+Seiya Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:Kiyomi Kumano Songs